


Las terceras partes no siempre son tan malas

by Gayest_bi



Category: real life fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-24
Updated: 2020-06-24
Packaged: 2021-03-03 18:36:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 12
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24890128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gayest_bi/pseuds/Gayest_bi
Summary: Es algo bien sabido que en la industria del cine hay muchas películas cuyas historias no dejaron satisfecho al público en su tercera entrega, ya que después de modificarla en cada nueva parte, dichos trabajos perdieron totalmente su esencia original y, por lo tanto, su atractivo.Pero, a diferencia de las películas de Hollywood, nuestra historia se vuelve mejor en cada nueva parte que escribimos juntos.
Relationships: Jun/alex





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Llevamos juntos 3 años, lo que es equivalente a 36 meses o a 1,095 días, y aún así, después de tanto tiempo, me sigues encantando como la primera vez que te hice reír.  
> El año pasado tuvimos algunos obstáculos en nuestra relación, pero, aun así, pudimos salir adelante juntos y volvernos más cercanos.  
> Sé que, durante esos malos momentos, la incertidumbre se hizo presente en la mente de ambos, así que te escribo esto con la esperanza de que, a través de mis palabras, puedas ver que aun cuando estábamos pasando por esas dificultades en nuestra relación, mi amor por ti no titubeo ni un poco.
> 
> Hemos pasado por muchas cosas juntos, buenas y malas, y no puedo esperar por hacer más recuerdos a tu lado, porque sé que sin importar las adversidades que se nos presenten, siempre vamos estar ahí el uno para el otro.  
> Felices 3 años mi cielo.

Cualquier persona pensaría que exagero un poco con mis regalos de aniversario para ti, ya que pues, hacer un libro desde cero y pasar horas escribiendo, midiendo, organizando y pegando hoja por hoja cuidadosamente, es algo bastante complicado, y que lo más sencillo sería simplemente comprarte algo ya hecho. Pero la realidad es que, amo cada minuto que invierto de mi tiempo haciendo cada libro para ti, ya que me permite recordar con claridad todo lo que pasamos juntos, y el porque me encantas tanto.  
Pero siendo sincero, la felicidad que siento al recordar todos esos maravillosos momentos a tu lado, no se compara con lo que siento cuando veo tu emoción al leer las palabras que escribí para ti en cada página. Es como si mi corazón creciera tres veces su tamaño con la alegría que siento al ver que todas esas cosas que no puedo decirte en persona, pueda dejártelas saber al plasmarlas en el libro.  
Cada vez que te regalo un libro en nuestro aniversario, la alegría que puedo ver reflejada en tus ojos, se queda grabada en mi mente como uno de los recuerdos que más atesoro, y este año no fue la excepción.


	2. Marcha

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marcha julio, valeria, hijxs

en este capitulo voy a hablar de todo lo que paso durante la marcha, desde como lo planeamos hasta cuando nos encontramos con dari y los demas


	3. Marcha por salud mental

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> marcha, centro, be gay, do crimes

va a abarcar a la marcha de la salud mental a la que los acompañe, flirting, lo abrazaba, fuimos al centro, compramos nieve, y fuimos hablando tonterias todo el rato


	4. velorio abuelito

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> velorio, trajo comida para mi en la noche

cuando fue el funeral me hablo para llevarme comida, me llevo hamburguesa para mi y mi familia, despues lo llevamos a su casa y me depesid de el en la puerta de su casa


	5. Regalo de navidad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> manga, sudadera

pase toda la mañana buscando un manga que qeurira, le compre otro que le gustaba y se lo regale


	6. cafe rock tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> salida al cafe, le regrese su dinero, fuimos platicando de regreso a suc asa

nos la pasamos en el cafe, jugando, nos regresamoas a su casa, platicamos, nos acostamos un rato


	7. salida edgar

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> juegos

adbflabsljfbADÑLJBA{LSBCOADJBCJWD


	8. BONELESS

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> me perdi, anecdotas

akdbcisbcosudals nlacnsajhj


	9. ida cine parasite

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> muñeco, llevarlo a su casa

SJBDIÑQIQUWBQ{WHEQBD{QWG9UQ


	10. CUMPLEAÑOS BT21

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> utiles bt21, envolviendolo afuera, flirting

dqml-evfjowñkshndñw


	11. san valentin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> galleta gigante, rosa, rosas azules a su trabajo

alksbfñaisbkas cañic ak


	12. salida sonic

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gatitos, flirting, preciosa

akdb falbfañdbakjsbfjaefb


End file.
